There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away
There Once was an Engine Who Ran Away is a song from the seventh season dedicated to Fergus. It is based on his theme. Lyrics ﻿Their once was an engine who ran away. Just up and went. And ran away, ran away. Stack up his tender, and headed down the line. Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! He overheard the wicked old Diesel say. He was heading for the scrapyard any day. He didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. So the little old engine ran away. He huffed and he puffed, his wheels started turning. He chuffed and he chuffed, his little firebox burning. He slipped his brake, let his whistle fly. Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! And the little old engine ran away. Just up and went. And ran away, ran away. Didn't feel part of the railway. So the little old engine ran away. (instrumental) And when the other engines heard he'd gone. They felt so sad, 'cos they knew he had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say Sir Topham Hatt has the final say. So he thought and he thought, Where could he be, could he be. Some searched high, the others searched low. Where did he run, where did he run? We've gotta bring the little engine home. So they all went out to look around. Far and wide, up and down No matter where they searched no one seemed to know. Oh where did the little old engine go? Thomas finally tracked him down. He was cold and blue, and all alone. He told him he was needed back urgently. "Who me, really?" "Yes you, you silly engine!" 'Cos he's the pride of the railway! So he huffed and he puffed. His wheels started turning. He chuffed and he chuffed his little firebox burning. He slipped his brake and was on his way. Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! Now the little old engine's heading home. To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. 'Cos now he's the pride of the railway! "Look everybody! Here comes Fergus!" "Hooray!" Yes the little old engine's coming home! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Fergus * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Rusty * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Fergus Breaks the Rules * Harvey to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Rusty to the Rescue * Fish * Diesel Does it Again * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter * Scaredy Engines * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Percy and the Haunted Mine Deleted Scenes * Diesel Does it Again - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt thinking. * Thomas and Stepney - Stepney chuffing past a signalbox with his special train. * Fish - A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper. * Harvey to the Rescue: # An extended shot of Harvey talking to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds. # A deleted scene of Thomas and Harvey at Tidmouth Sheds in close-up. # A close-up of Henry at Tidmouth Sheds. * Fergus Breaks the Rules: # A colored shot of Fergus and the workmen at the Cement Works. # A close-up of Fergus' flywheel and firebox. # Fergus' driver pulling the lever. # An alternate wide-shot of Fergus leaving the Smelters. # A deleted scene of Fergus going under a pipe. # A deleted scene of Fergus puffing through the countryside at night. # A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the castle. # An alternate scene of Thomas finding Fergus and chuffing towards him. # A deleted scene of Thomas and Fergus going under a pipe. # A deleted scene of Fergus working at the Smelters while passing 'Arry and Bert. Goofs * The songs states that Fergus "stacked up his tender and headed down the line", but Fergus doesn't have a tender. * The lyrics say that everyone searched for Fergus, but in the episode, only Thomas was sent to find him. * The lyrics say that Diesel told Fergus that he would be scrapped, but in the episode, Diesel tells Fergus that he has to go work at the smelter's. Gallery File:FergusBreakstheRules20.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules23.jpg|Fergus File:FergusBreakstheRules27.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules5.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules7.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules8.jpg Image:FergusBreakstheRules1.jpg|'Arry and Bert Image:FergusBreakstheRules9.jpg|Fergus' firebox Image:FergusBreakstheRules10.jpg|Fergus' brake handle File:FergusBreakstheRules11.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules28.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules12.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules13.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules4.jpg Image:HarveytotheRescue2.jpg Image:HarveytotheRescue3.jpg|Harvey and Thomas Image:HarveytotheRescue6.jpg|Henry File:DieselDoesitAgain44.png File:Fish6.jpg Image:ABadDayforSirHandel9.jpg File:ThomasandStepney3.jpg File:Fish.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules31.jpg|Thomas' Driver File:FergusBreakstheRules14.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules18.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules34.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules15.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules16.jpg File:FergusBreakstheRules17.jpg Video left|450px Category:Songs